No Happy Endings In Sight
by AliciaMarieL
Summary: What if Tonks and Lupin survived? What if they couldn't live a happy life? What if their family was torn apart? Teddy's gone, Tonks and Lupin's marriage is slowly falling apart. What happens when a little boy comes into their lives? Read and Review!
1. Dreams, Nightmares, Reality

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't own Teddy, I don't own Tonks, or Lupin, or Harry… HECK, I don't even own a wand. So, now that we've clarified that I don't own anything of this…ON TO THE STORY!**_

_**Author's Note: Okay, so… Yes, I know, there have been a few stories like this. But, it's Sunday morning, and I'm bored, and I've had this idea for a while.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>She rolled over and sat up., her legs hanging over the side. Her husband was snoring gently next to her. She was glad she didn't wake him, but in some ways, she wishes she had. She had that nightmare again. If she had woken him up, she'd have someone to talk to about it. Since her mother died years ago, it had gotten worse. She rose quietly and walked downstairs.<p>

She went into the kitchen, grabbed a small glass, and then walked over to where they kept the Firewhiskey. She then ignored the glass she had pulled out and sat at the kitchen table, taking swigs from the bottle.

* * *

><p>When Lupin woke up, he found the bed next to him empty. The shower wasn't running, and he knew she wasn't working today. He made his way downstairs slowly. His heart stopped when he saw her lying on the ground in the kitchen.<p>

"Dora?" He asked, kneeling next to her. "Dora? Are you alright?"

"Mmm?" She mumbled. Lupin could smell firewhiskey. He saw a bottle of firewhiskey on the table, and he knew it had been 3/4 full the day before. Now it was empty, and his wife was lying passed out on the floor in their kitchen.

"Dora, you've lost it." Lupin mumbled, pulling her into his arms. "I thought you were dead." He whispered to her, hugging her. He then picked her up and laid her on the couch.

He made coffee, while she slept on the couch. He wasn't sure if she was passed out anymore, still drunk or asleep now. It was hard to tell with her. The only time Lupin and her had drunken together was years ago, and Lupin couldn't tell if she had fallen asleep or passed out.

He sat in an armchair with the Daily Prophet. Her soft breathing filled the room. He knew once she woke up, she'd probably have a hangover.

She rolled over and actually fell off the couch. She woke up, groaned and pulled herself up into a sitting position on the couch.

"Dora, are you alright?" Lupin asked.

"That hurt…." Tonks mumbled. She leaned against the arm of the couch and rubbed her forehead.

"You're drunk." Lupin said.

"I know." Tonks mumbled.

"Why? Why did you get drunk?" Lupin asked. "Did you have that dream again?"

Tonks nodded slowly.

Lupin set down the Daily Prophet and walked over to sit next to her. He put an arm around her shoulders. "Dora, you know they're not real." He said.

"But they are, Remus!" Tonks said. "They're not really dreams, dear, if they really happened."

"Dora, dear, I know it happened. Maybe you should go see someone?" Lupin asked.

"Like, a Healer of some sort?"

"Yes."

"And live on some sort of potion my whole life? No, Remus." Tonks said. "They'll go away. They've been getting less and less every year."

"Dora, it's been 11 years." Lupin said.

"I know it's been 11 years, Remus." Tonks snapped.

Lupin pulled his arm from around her shoulders and took her hand. "I know you're hurting, Dora. I'm still hurting too."

She leaned against him. "Remus, have you ever thought maybe…."

"He's not dead?" Lupin asked. "Plenty of times, honey, but he can't be alive. We would know."

"But they never told us he was dead! There was no body!" Tonks said.

"Nymphadora, he's gone." Lupin said.

"Just because Bellatrix said that-"

"Nymphadora, really!" Lupin said, standing up. "Where is he if he's alive? He's dead!"

She sighed and left the room.

Lupin watched her leave before sinking back into an armchair. Years ago, about 3 years after their son's disappearance, they had started thinking about having another baby. They had decided to have another, but when Tonks found out she was pregnant a second time, it was too late. She had been on an Auror mission, and gotten cursed. When she got to St Mungo's, Lupin showed up moments later, even though he was teaching at Hogwarts. It was then the Healers told her she was 3months pregnant but that the baby had died when she got cursed. They hadn't tried again since. The curse had been in October, and Lupin had gone home on Christmas Eve that year, which was Tonks' birthday, and they found out on Christmas Morning that Andromeda had died of heart failure during the night. That had been 8 years ago.

For a couple years, their marriage became strained since then. Only about 4 years ago did it return to what it had been.

When Lupin wandered upstairs to see if he could talk to Tonks, and see if she was mad at him like he thought, he found her putting her Auror robes on.

"Dora, you don't work today…What are you doing?" Lupin asked.

"I just got a message from Harry. They need me to come in as back up." Tonks said, walking swiftly past him. Lupin grabbed her arm.

"Dora, stay safe, alright?" Lupin said.

"I always do." Tonks said, before going downstairs. Lupin heard the familiar "Whoosh" as she Flooed away.


	2. Memories and Truths

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Sadly….**_

* * *

><p>11 years. They had been married close to 12 years now, they were childless. It's not like they had an unloving marriage, they loved each other. It was so clear they loved each other, and that they'd be together forever.<p>

Tonks returned home late that night, to find Lupin already asleep. She showered and pulled her nightgown on and quietly lay in bed.

She fell asleep quickly, hoping she didn't have to relive the memory.

_**The fireplace crackled lightly in the quiet living room. Tonks was half asleep, leaning against Lupin. They had long since put Teddy up in the nursery, hoping he'd sleep for a while. They no longer lived with Andromeda, and were living back in Tonks' grandparents' cottage, which she had inherited 2 years ago when they died. Suddenly, all the lights in the house flickered and turned off and the fire in the fireplace disappeared. Tonks and Lupin sat up, and tried to find their wands, but it was too dark to see anything. Finally their hands found their wands and they raised them and casted Lumos. Tonks started to make her way upstairs just as a loud smash occurred overhead. Tonks screamed and dropped to her stomach on the landing as glass showered over her and the stairs. She pulled herself back up and walked towards Teddy's room, which was also covered in glass. It was rainy and windy outside, and the wind was filling the room through the now broken window. She walked over to Teddy's crib. The scream left her throat before she could absorb what she saw. **_

She woke up, sweaty and trembling. Next to her, Lupin was sleeping with his back to her. She took some breaths to calm herself before falling back asleep.

Lupin, who had gone to bed a couple hours before Tonks even came home, had also hoped he wouldn't have to relive the memory he had of that night. Of any of those nights. But, as usual, he was.

_**He heard her scream and he ran upstairs, ignoring the glass on the stairs. He ran into Teddy's room to find her trembling and crying hysterically. He made his way over to her. In no way was he prepared for what he saw. Or, as a better term, didn't see. Teddy was gone. **_

_**A few days later had been the Battle. He overheard the duel between Tonks and Bellatrix.**_

"_**Aww, Nymphie, I feel bad for your mutt of a husband! First his precious half-bred son, and now his little whore." Bellatrix drawled.**_

"_**What do you know about Teddy?" Tonks demanded, sending a Killing Curse that missed Bellatrix by inches. **_

"_**Teddy? That's the half breed's name? Named after you Mudblood father, then!" Bellatrix shrieked. "Oh, you are pathetic. Can't even aim a Killing Curse well enough to hit anyone!" She added, laughing and stepping out of the way of another Curse Tonks had sent.**_

"_**Where's my son?" Tonks asked.**_

"_**Dead." Bellatrix said, laughing gleefully. "Oh, Greyback had fun with that victim! Especially because of what it's father had done." **_

_**Tonks had frozen. Her wand shook slightly and Bellatrix took advantage of this. She Stunned Tonks. **_

The next morning, they ate breakfast silently.

"I was asleep when you got home from work." Lupin started.

"I know." Tonks muttered.

"How was your day?" He asked.

"Good… There's this new case starting. Kingsley said he thinks I should set Harry or someone else on it." Tonks said.

"Why?" Lupin asked. "What's the case about?"

"I don't know. Kingsley doesn't think I can handle it."

"That's bollocks. You're Head-"

"Head Auror, I know." Tonks said. "Kingsley doesn't think I can handle it _emotionally._"

"What? Why?" Lupin asked.

"Because it involves an 11 year old boy." Tonks said.

"A boy?" Lupin asked. "What did he do?"

"It's more what _didn't _he do." Tonks said.

"What?" Lupin asked.

"He won't tell us his name, who his parents are, or anything. Harry found him and they brought him in, and he wouldn't tell anyone anything." Tonks said. "He said he wouldn't tell us, because he didn't want to lie."

"Lie?" Lupin asked.

Tonks shrugged. "I'm going to try again today to question him, but I doubt I'll get much answers. Kingsley will probably try to convince me to give the case to Harry or someone, but I'm not going to." Tonks said. "It wouldn't feel right if I were to give it up."

"Couldn't you use Legilimens on him?" Lupin asked.

"Merlin, Remus. He's just a boy! Not even Hogwarts….age…" She faded off, and Lupin knew why. Their son was not even Hogwarts age.

"Anyways, love, I better be heading to work." She said, standing up. He stood too, gave her a quick kiss and she left.

* * *

><p>She walked into the Ministry, her mind on what she had to do today. She needed that boy's name. Last name, first name….<em>Hell, <em>he could give her his middle name and that would help.

She walked to the cell where the Ministry was holding the boy (Much to her disapproval), and opened the cell door quietly. The boy had green eyes that seemed to mirror hers and blonde hair that would make Luna Lovegood look brunette.

She knelt in front of him.

"You want to go home, don't you?" She asked, gently. He nodded.

"Before you can go home, dear, we need your name. If we don't have your name, we can't contact your parents and have them come get you. Alright?" She asked, speaking slowly.

"My parents are dead." He said quietly.

"Surely you live with an adult of some sort, right?" Tonks asked.

He sat up and shook his head. "I lived in an orphanage. That's why I ran away."

"Why did you run away?" She asked.

"Because the woman who takes care of all of us did this." He said, pulling up the sleeve of his sweater to reveal a large cut and some bruises.

"Why didn't you tell us before, we could have gotten you all healed up and everything." Tonks said.

"I was scared. If she finds out….Ma'am, she used a mean curse on Timmy when he tried to tell someone what she was doing." The boy said.

"Where is this orphanage?"

"In Diagon Alley…" The boy said.

"Alright. I'll send someone there to deal with this, alright?"

"Don't tell her it was me!"

"I can't really tell her that. I don't know your name, dear." Tonks said.

The boy sighed. "I'll tell you if you tell me yours."

"Alright."

"You first."

Tonks sighed. "As long as you promise to tell me yours after."

"I promise."

"Alright, my name is Nymphadora. But, around here, you'll have to call me Auror Tonks."

"Nymphadora was my Mum's name." The boy said. Tonks' heart skipped a beat.

"And my name's Ted." The boy said.

Tonks felt her face go pale. The boy didn't notice.

"Right, well, Ted, I'll be back a little later, alright?" She said. He nodded and she left.

She got to her office and Flooed home, where Lupin looked up.

"Remus!" She said. "Oh my God, Remus."

"Dora? Is everything alright?"

"It's him. I just have a feeling." Tonks said. "I asked him some questions, and he said he was orphaned. He has green eyes like me and my father. When he asked my name and I told him, he said that Nymphadora had been his Mum's name. And…" Tonks broke off.

"And?"

"His name's Ted." Tonks finished.


	3. Hidden Secrets, Lightning and Protection

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Sadly. I wish I did.  
>Author's note: Okay, so some secrets are about to come out. You ready for them? Yes? No?<br>Yes? Good.  
>No? Get ready!<strong>

* * *

><p>The days passed slowly, and Kingsley had not returned to ask Tonks if she'd give up the case to someone else. Tonks had been to ask the boy more questions every day, which he sometimes would answer.<p>

Today, she knew she had to lead up to try and pry his full name from the boy, and anything else he knew.

"Ted, have you lived in the orphanage your whole life?" She asked.

"Yes." Ted answered.

"Do you know of any relatives of yours?" Tonks asked. "At all?"

"Apparently some of my relatives work in the Ministry, but I don't know their names." Ted said. "The lady at the orphanage told me I was related to a very wealthy and powerful man and she hoped that…." He stopped talking.

"Hoped what, Ted?" Tonks asked. "You can tell me. No one else will know."

"Hoped that she could claim some money from him." Ted muttered.

"Did she mention a name?"

"Umm… It started with an L…" Ted said, trying to remember. Tonks' heart started beating faster.

"Umm…" Ted was saying. "I know it! It's on the tip of my tongue…Umm…. Lucius! That was it! I think she said he was a relative of my Mum's….Like, her Dad or something?"

"He wasn't her Dad." Tonks mumbled to herself quietly.

Ted heard her. "How do you know?" He asked, his eyes narrowing.

She sighed. "I….."

"You're my Mum." Ted said. "Aren't you? Your hair! It's just changed color! My hair does that too!"

Tonks shook her head. "No. No, I'm not your Mum."

Why was she denying it? She had a feeling that this was her son, _her Teddy_, but she denied it. She was denying this little boy.

"But, someone told me my Mum could change! What about my Dad? Is he alive? He's a werewolf, I know he is!"

She shook her head. "No… My son…they said he was dead." She said.

"But, how many people were born in 1998 that were Metamorphmagi?" Ted asked.

Tonks gasped with realization. This boy was right. She stood. "I'll be right back." She disappeared for a few minutes, before returning with two more people. A man in either his late 40s or early 50s and a gentle looking woman.

"Mrs Lupin, if you could take his hand?" The woman asked.

Tonks took the boy's hand. The woman waved her wand.

A few moments later, she spoke. "This is your son." She said. "Mr Lupin, if you'd take his hand?"

The man stepped forward and Ted gently took his hand. The woman did the same wand movement.

A few moments later, she spoke again. "This isn't your son, Mr Lupin."

A shocked silence filled the air. Lupin gave Tonks a sideways glance and Tonks was struggling for words.

"Not. My. Son?" He said.

"Remus, I…"

"You what, Nymphadora?" He snapped, letting go of Ted's hand. "You said you loved me, and you went and had someone else's kid?" He yelled.

"Remus, if you'll just listen!" She cried. "Remus!" She grabbed his arm. He immediately turned and slapped her.

"No. I'm done with you." He said and disappeared out of the door.

The shock filled the room. Tonks took Ted's hand. "I'm going to take you home now, alright?" She said quietly.

"Not back to the orphanage!" Ted said.

"No, sweetie. You're coming home with me." She said. She said goodbye to the woman and led Ted to her office.

"I'm just going to deal with a couple things, alright? Just wait here." She said. He nodded and she left the office.

"Potter!" She said, standing behind him in his cubicle, causing him to jump.

She laughed. "Ah ha! I got you. Ha!" She said, sounding immensely like Bellatrix had when they had been taken to Malfoy Manor _**((AN: Yeah, you know that scene? Where she's like talking to Hermione and she's like "Or ran into a stinging jinx. Was it you dearie? Give me her wand; we'll see what her last spell was. Ah ha, I got you. Ha!" Yeah? That's what Harry means.))**_

"Merlin, Tonks! Do that in front of Hermione and she'll have a heart attack!" Harry said.

"That's why I only do it to you, Potter." Tonks said. "Or Ron, but you're more fun."

Harry laughed sarcastically.

"Anyways, Potter. I am taking the rest of the day off, that case is going to hold me up all day. I'll send a memo to each Auror sending them to you if they need anything. Only contact me if it's an emergency, alright? I'll fill you in later." Tonks said.

"Alright." Harry said. "Hey, Tonks!"

"What?"

"Did you get slapped?" Harry asked, eyeing her cheek.

"No. I don't think so." She lied.

"You're a bad liar."

"Fine. Yes. I got slapped."

"By who?"

"Remus."

"Why?"

"Don't ask questions."

"Hey, if you guys are practicing sadomasochism, be safe about it!" Harry said. "It wouldn't be too good if Head Auror was unable to attend work because she was injured while—"

"Shut up, Potter." Tonks cut him off. "We are not doing that." She sighed. "Remember what I told you shortly after the Final Battle? About Teddy?"

"About him being—"

"Not Remus' son."

"Yeah."

"Remus found out." Tonks said.

"How?" Harry asked.

"You'll find out, I'm sure." Tonks said, disappearing into her office.

"Ready?" She asked Ted. "Have you ever gone by Floo?"

Ted shook his head.

"Alright." Tonks took his hand. _Holy Merlin, it felt so natural. This must really be her son._

They stepped in the fireplace. Tonks said their destination and they disappeared in green flames.

Tonks caught Ted before he fell out of the fireplace. The house was silent, and Tonks was sure Lupin wasn't home and wouldn't be for a while.

That afternoon, Tonks took Ted to a couple muggle shops and got him some clothes, seeing as he had none when they found him, and the only children's clothes in the house were either from Tonks' childhood or when Ted was a baby.

Lupin and Tonks had moved into Tonks' childhood house when Andromeda died, so Tonks was sure Lupin had gone to his parents' cottage.

That night, Tonks lay in bed. Ted was sleeping in her old bedroom, and she had moved some of her old stuff out of it and changed the sheets so they weren't purple.

Lightning flashed in the distance. Tonks rolled so her back was to the window. When her and Lupin moved in, they had cleared out her parents' bedroom and placed everything in storage in their attic. They had never gotten around to cleaning out Tonks' old bedroom or the nursery that Teddy had spent his first few days in.

"Mum?" A voice said.

"Yes?"

"I'm scared of storms."

"Come here." She said. He approached the bed and she moved over so she could lay next to him.

He snuggled up against her, his head on her shoulder and her arm protectively around his back.

"Wanna know something, TeddyBear?" She asked.

"What?" Ted asked, smiling a bit at the nickname.

"Mummy's scared of storms too." Tonks murmured.

"Then we can protect each other, right?"

"Right." Tonks said.

**Author's Note: Okay, so I will explain more about the "Ted not being Remus' kid thing" next chapter or two. :D Review!**


	4. Truth and Love

_**So, thanks for the reviews so far! Keep reviewing!**_

"Remus, can we talk?" Her voice echoed from the silvery wolf. "I can explain everything."

Lupin sighed. She wanted to talk, but Lupin didn't really want to. He loved her, but the fact that the boy he assumed to be his son wasn't really his son, had hurt him beyond belief. He wanted to trust her.

He sent a message back, saying he'd let her explain. 20 minutes later, they were sitting together in his parents' cottage.

"So, you want to explain." Lupin said.

"Yes." Tonks said. "I didn't know Teddy wasn't your son. I thought he was! I was so convinced he was."

"Nymphadora, who's the other guy?"

"He's ummm… He's Fenrir Greyback." Tonks mumbled.

Lupin looked at her.

"Remus, it's not like that!"

"Like what? I didn't say anything?"

"It's not like I slept with him!"

Lupin frowned. "Then how is he Teddy's father?"

"A few days before you and I got together, I was on a late night Auror mission." Tonks said. "I didn't expect it, but Greyback showed up. He hit me, and I was still semi-conscious when he raped me. I'm sorry, Remus. I should have told you."

"He raped you?" Lupin asked. "Where were the other Aurors?"

"There weren't any." She said. "If you don't believe me, use Legilimens!"

He shook his head. He didn't want to have to see that happen to her. "I believe you. But, listen. Greyback is not Teddy's father. I am. And I always will be. Not by blood, but still."

She smiled. "Really?"

"Yes."

"Will you come home?"

"If you want me to." Lupin said.

"I do." She said.

"Doesn't this remind you of something?" Lupin asked.

"Something that happened a long time ago." Tonks said, smiling.

"I promised I wouldn't leave again."

"But you did." She said.

"I know, but I was upset." Lupin said. "You should have told me sooner."

"I know…But when Teddy disappeared, I didn't think I would have to." Tonks said.

"You could have still told me." Lupin said. "I would have understood."

"I know. I just wanted to forget it happened." Tonks mumbled.

"It's a good thing that Greyback's dead then, right?" Lupin said, smiling.

She nodded. "I always tried to believe he was yours. I always wanted to have your children." She said.


	5. Author's Note

_**Hey Everyone!**_

_**So, thank you for reviewing/adding me to your alerts/adding the story to your alerts or whatever.**_

_**But, just so you know, I will be not be updating for a while.**_

_**I am starting 2 new Fanfictions, which I hope will work out and not suck.**_

_**So, watch my profile for my 2 New Fanfictions: "The Forgotten Trio" and "If Hogwarts Was An American High School"**_

_**"The Forgotten Trio" is about Tonks, Bill and Charlie, going through their Hogwarts years and through to Deathly Hallows year, and an Prologue and Epilogue that takes place about 3 years after the War.**_

_**"If Hogwarts Was An American High School" is a parody. Every Harry Potter character, even Harry himself, go through typical High School things: Gangs, Teen Pregnancy, Drugs, everything.**_

_**Not meant to offend anyone!**_

_**So, yeah, watch my profile.**_

_**Updates coming soon for all my other Fanfictions!**_


End file.
